powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Black
was the previous Ryusoul Black and the trainer of his squire, Bamba. He fell under the service of Druidon leader Eras and assumed the identity of , the sixth general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon prior to the return of Tankjoh, due to Pricious carding his heart. Character History Origin Master Black was Bamba's master, and also cares for his little brother, Towa, being the reason he was Ryusoul Green in the first place. Becoming Saden Around 300 years ago, in a scouting expedition, he reached the Temple of the Beginning, and overheard Pricious talking to Saden about his plan. A rock crumbling sent Saden towards him, but the Druidon General was killed and his body became a disguise. Unfortunately, Pricious still took his heart as a precaution for betrayal. Though he didn't want Bamba or Towa involved, he burned down a village to retrieve their RyuSouls and prevent the Ryusoul Calibur from being drawn. Arrival In 2020, Saden returned to Earth, meeting with Wiserue at the Druidon base. After Wiserue mistook him for the fallen Uden, Saden told his cohort that soon Pricious will rule over the current era and assures Wiserue to ponder on his own future. Leaving Wiserue to ponder, Saden approached Pricious and notes the deaths of Uden and Gachireus, which Pricious expressed his gratitude on the Ryusoulgers' part and revealed they've released the Ryusoul Calibur from the sky temple, which Saden surmised their leader Eras will revive soon. Saden then propose to steal the weapon from the Ryusoulgers, which he and Pricious agreed it leaves the Druidon tribe at a disadvantage as long as the Ryusoulgers possess it before Pricious stated he can get rid of both Wiserue and Kleon now that Saden is here, both unaware that Kleon was watching in secret. Later on, Saden arrived at the roof Kleon was on and sensed the Ryusoul Calibur's energy, heading down to look for it after asking Kleon where it was while leaving before he could answer, which made the Minosaur creator realized the Druidon generals never looked to him as their equal, prompting Kleon to take the sword for himself. After Kleon found it, Saden demanded the weapon from Kleon, but he refused, prompting Saden to kill him to take the weapon. As Saden backed Kleon in a corner, the Ryusoulgers arrived and stopped him from striking Kleon. Saden then decided to kill the Ryusoulgers as well and summoned the Drunn Soldiers to assist him. Observing the battle, Saden spotted Miya and a filming crew, devising a tactic to have the Ryusoulgers to shield his attacks from them with their bodies. As Ryusoul Red attempted to change into his Max Ryusoul Red form, Saden threw his ninjatō, knocking the Max RyuSoul out of his hand before Saden grabbed his weapon and proceeded to overwhelm the weakened Ryusoulgers. , Towa, Melto and Canalo.]] His tactic failed as Kleon threw the Ryusoul Calibur at Ryusoul Red, allowing the Ryusoulger to transform into his Noblesse form and turn the tables on Saden, overpowering him before finishing him off with an Ultimate Dino Slash. Being weakened by the assault, Saden noted the Ryusoul Calibur's power before teleporting. Personality As Master Black, he is the exact opposite of Bamba in the present, being more laid-back and easy-going, though he can be serious like the other masters. As Saden, he appears to be the exact opposite of Uden: more talkative, a sharp strategist, and devotes complete loyalty to Pricious. Powers and Abilities *'Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology': As a member of Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: **'Longevity': Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundreds of years. *'Sword Proficiency': Master Black is extremely skilled with his sword and ninjatō. *'Enhanced Speed': To assist with his stealth, Master Black possess augmented speed, allowing to appear from place to place instantly. **'Stealth': Master Black possesses extensive knowledge and skill in stealth tactics, enabling him to appear and disappear without notice. *'Energy Bolts': As Saden, Master Black can generate green energy bolts from his fists and launch them at his opponents. **'Energy Slash': Master Black can also channel his energy bolts through his ninjatō as energy slashes. *'Portal Creation': Master Black can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Forms Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Black RyuSoul Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 45 - Saden= While under the guise of Saden, Master Black can channel whatever power remains the General's body and use them as his own. Arsenal * : Like Uden, Saden wields a '' -style sword in combat. Profile *Height: 189 cm *Weight: 281 kg *Attribute: Bishop Class Executive *Place of Distribution: TBA *Classification: Druidon general *Experience Point: 310 Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 41, 43-45 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Master Black is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Captain Ryuya and Tatsuya Asami in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. As Saden, his suit actor is Keizo Yabe, who previously suited as Tankjoh and a few other Minosaurs. As Ryusoul Black, his suit actor is , who previously suited as TimeRed. This marks Takaiwa's return to suit acting for a Ranger in Super Sentai for the first time since Mahou Sentai Magiranger, where he is the suit actor for MagiRed. Notes *Being portrayed by Masaru Nagai, Master Black is so far currently the only Ryusoul Master whose actor isn't an alumnus from . *Master Black is currently the only Ryusoul Master to remain alive in the present day. *Master Black's status as a former Ranger turned villain brings to mind his actor's role of Captain Ryuya. In Timeranger, Ryuya was the true mastermind of the conflicts in the series. However, Master Black assumed the identity of the Druidon general Saden and eventually defected to the Ryusoulgers. **As Ryusoul Black, his transformation pose mirrors that of Masaru Nagai's previous Sentai role. *Saden's suit is a complete repainted and minor altered variant of Uden's, with mirrored parts and a slight inversion in colors. *Like Uden, his motif is based on a bishop chess piece and a cannon. *Master Black is the first member of the Druidon Tribe to have defected. *Master Black is one of the few Sentai Rangers who single-handedly defeated a general without donning a Ranger form. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 30: Overthrow! High Spec'' **''Ep. 41: Stolen Holy Sword'' **''Ep. 43: Mother of the Druidon'' **''Ep. 44: Tested Bonds'' **''Ep. 45: Get Your Heart Back!'' **''Ep. 46: Noble Kishiryu'' **''Ep. 47: Between Happiness and Despair'' **''Final Ep.: The Will of the Earth'' References Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Black Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Mentors with Ranger forms Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Good turned Evil Category:Sentai Villains Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers